The Way to Lose Something
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: Someone is coming to get the teenage girl. But they need to get through other things - or rather, other Elm tree residents - first. Elektra, happily enough lives in the care home. What does George want, and who is his new blonde girl?
1. Prologue

**Strictly speaking, this isn't actually my story. It was written by breather89 a long while ago. breather89 deleted it, so I asked permission to put it back again because I really liked the storyline and the characters. This is also my version to because I may add my own description, I hope breather89 wouldn't mind me altering it (I won't change the storyline though)**

**I don't know why they deleted it, I hope you enjoy it as much I do. The only reason this copy is safe with me is because when I found it, I printed it out and it's staying with me forever.**

**I'm guessing that this story takes place somewhere in the latter part of series 2 of Tracy Beaker Returns, hence the characters, Toby is in it. And there's someone special you may remember. Watch out for them!**

_**Thanks, breather89, you're the best. xx**_

_I stood at my Care Home. I remember being told to leave. I was glad, this place was useless. There were locks everywhere, as if it were a prison, not a care home, and it was a mess._

_I looked at someone across the hall. A boy called George._

_George asked me, "Where you going?"_

_I hesitated before I answered. "Some place called Elm Tree House."_

_George thought that through. I know he'd make sure that he didn't forget the name. "Remember to visit."_

_"Course I will." I didn't know whether those words I uttered were a lie or not._

_George thinks that I'm his girlfriend. I'm not._

_I exit with my social worker. He's going to take me to my new home._

_Home. That word, in my sense, has a lot of meanings. People expect home to be one place, that you love. But no. I don't suspect that this place would be more interesting than the last._

_At Elm Tree, I'm in the main room. There are lots of kids, all different. They don't look very nervous to me. I'll change that._

_I ask, "Who's in charge?"_

_They all look at me, their faces dropping. A boy in a pink t-shirt stares. He's about the same height and weight as George, but he's no older than fourteen and George's going to leave soon._

_I run up, push him off the table. Everyone stares._

_I say, "Come on then!"_

_That was ages ago. I feel guilty now. Yes, you heard me. A girl you wouldn't expect to will feel guilty later on. And I'm starting to feel like home here. I don't want to leave. I act like I do but I'm not going to leave._

_I like this place but George thinks that I've forgotten him. He's an obsessed idiot. He's coming after me. Well, he's not going to hurt me, he's just called up and said, "Hey babe. Want to see me again?"_

_"George, I'm not interested."_

_"A new girls arrived a few weeks after you left. She's a blonde beauty."_

_I imagine one of those pretentious girls at school like Lucy, Roxanne or Skye. Those ones who always fuss about their hair or clothes._

_"George, I don't want to see you. No, I mean you're nice, but you're obsessive."_

_His tone was angry. "You said you'd visit! I'm coming to get you." He said it like an evil child, and put the phone down._

**So, that was chapter one. It's a sort of prologue, breather89 didn't sort it out in chapters, but I will to make it easier to read. I don't want to see you all put off my a lot of writing.**


	2. Sneaking In

**From now on, the story continues in third person until further notice. I hope you enjoy this great story.**

Harry had finished breakfast. He was going upstairs when the doorbell rang. He knew that adults should answer the door. He left.

He didn't see the man outside. Well, not a man, he was a bit older than Sapphire and he looked awful. He hadn't dressed properly and he had a van outside. He rang the doorbell again. And then walked off, hands in his jeans pockets. In the car, he smiled at his partner.

She looked at him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Come back tonight. We're climbing the ivy."

She groaned. "I can't climb."

"OK. You're the lookout."

She looked upset.

"What's up, my flower?"

"Please, don't call me that. You get obsessive around pretty girls. I don't want to do this. It seems wrong."

He looked at her. "Aw, come on. We're a team. Bonnie and Clyde," He reassured her.

"You do want to go somewhere nice after a lifetime in care, don't you? You've been there for what, seven years?" She groaned. She hated this. She got out.

Oh, five years ago, she looked so good. A perfect Barbie doll. It wasn't her fault she looked good, she was always saying. And now she was fifteen, almost old enough to leave Care. She had been moved around from home to home.

George always told her he didn't care that she couldn't run properly. He said he cared about her. But he may have liked her.

* * *

Later, Elektra was in the attic, the S.E.T.A club. She couldn't believe that George had called her. He acted like a kid, but he hit everyone. Everyone got scared of George at her old Care home. She was all right, he liked her. He stroked her blue hair and said, "You're pretty." She had kept on smiling, but she still stayed in the Cobras. That was when he didn't want her.

What would he do? He'd probably hit her for leaving. He had been calm when she left but she was worried. What about the blonde girl he'd mentioned? What was she having? Did he think she was pretty and look after her?

She was about to leave when Liam came up. "Wot do ya want now?" he asked.

"I just want to be alone."

"Done summit wrong?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"No."

He looked at her, and although he didn't say it, he meant that there was something up.

She answered, "All right. George, this guy from my old care home is obsessed with me, has come back and he wants to talk to me. I think. And he's with this blonde girl and I don't know what she's like."

Liam asked, "Is 'e bad?"

"He's violent. He doesn't mean to, he's just confused. And I want him to leave me. I know he was one of the few children nice to me at the old foster home but he's horrid to someone if they don't do what he says."

Liam could see what Elektra meant. She then got up and began to leave.

Round the back, a girl was exhausted. She hated hiding. She was watching some boys play football. She was hiding in the bushes. George had told her, "Wait until Elektra comes out and grab her."

The girl didn't want to. She hated being with George. But he might end up hitting her if she refused.

The girl watched as the boys left. OK, she went over to the window and hid underneath. When she hoped nobody was looking, she looked over the edge. There were children inside, having fun. The way she used to.

Tracy looked over by the window. Then she guessed she must have imagined what she'd seen. A blonde head. She was sure she'd seen it before. No, her imagination and her had to get sorted.

* * *

At night, Elektra was in bed when she heard a noise. She got up. "Hello?" She walked outside. Then she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She tried to pull away but the person grabbed her arm, pulling her slowly in the girls' bathroom. Someone stronger grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed before they held a gloved hand over her mouth and nose, making her unable to breathe. She was sure she was passing out. Then the light turned on. George.

The blonde girl told George, "Do you know how long I spent outside that window? I was so tired and I had to wait for the fat lady to go to bed."

Elektra was having trouble breathing so George looked at Elektra's eyes. "I'll let you go if you don't scream." She calmed down and he took his hand away.

"Elektra, meet my flower." The girl rolled her eyes, as if to say she hated what he said. "She's been in care for many years. And she'd my darling now. I play with her hair." He went over to her, putting his arm around her. Elektra could see the girl's tense look and began panting. Was she scared?

"Elektra, you just have to do one thing. It won't be much. Well, for you. But you have to..."

Toby was up. He was going to the boys' bathroom, passing the girls', as he heard a voice. A girl's voice. Elektra.

"I can't. I just can't."

"It's so easy. We're the same height and weight. You told me that."

"Even if I did want to, if people saw me going out with him, they'd think I liked him."

"You better do it."

Toby knew something was wrong. He darted back to his room. He was shaking. What had he heard.

Elektra went back to her room, in shock. That had been an awful meeting. She just hoped he would leave her alone. But this could get her arrested. She had no idea what she should do.

Toby looked out of the window. On the full moon light, he could see two figures, one male, one female, walking to a van. The male was tall, striding. The girl was taking a bit longer to get to the car. The way she walked looked familiar to Toby, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then the man turned. Toby shut the curtain and went to bed. The man turned and walked away. He'd have a bit of work to do.

**Guys and girls, tell me what you thought of this. I really like this part of it, especially as I don't know what George told Elektra to do. It's great that breather89 managed to switch setting from Elektra to Toby so that the readers couldn't hear what Elektra had been told. I'm dying to know. (Obviously I know what it was, but I'm trying to read it as I write)**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Thanks AbbieCole. I mean angelwhovian. You chnaged your name. What does it mean?**

**Thanks Binnie-Bunny. I see you still read my stories, you've reviewed some of them before, I noticed.**

**Thanks beautiful Beautifully Mad. You will find out who the blonde girl is later on. I'm not saying anything right now, but it _is_ a surprise. Oh yeah, I'll try and write about Toby's accent more. Just for you though.**

The next day, Elektra was in the den when Toby entered. He'd never seen Elektra so upset. Well, after last night, it was obvious.

"Elektra, is there anything wrong?"

She turned, a looking a bit surprised. "No." She had a tinge of fear in her voice.

"If there's something wrong, you know I can help you."

Elektra didn't answer; she just left the room. She needed to go shopping.

* * *

When she came back, she had a mental note of what she would wear. A brown dress and hat, which made her look as if she'd come out of a movie. She also knew what her 'date' would wear, because George had the same clothes. This was not right. George had said he would leave her alone but he would be obsessed with her. She got a call.

"Yeah George."

She could hear the placeable voice of George. "One of the kids is suspecting me."

"Who?" She was curious.

"I couldn't see well but I could make out they were a ginger."

Toby...

She had no idea what to do.

They hasn't been getting on well since the Cobras came back. But what George could do was an awful thought. "Don't hurt him." She ordered feebly.

"I won't." He turned off the phone. "Flower, I have a job for you." He explained it all to her.

She looked horrified. "Do you think I could do something like that? You're really nasty."

He gripped her. "I told Elektra I wouldn't. I didn't say that you wouldn't." He was really nasty.

"Fine, I'll do it." She knew that she shoulsn't complain.

Later, Tracy was going around Elm Tree, She looked in Carmen's room. "Have you seen Toby? He's not anywhere." Carmen shook her head. Tracy had no idea of what was going on. Not again, he'd just come back from Scotland. She looked in his room. No, he wasn't in there. She turned to leave, and stopped in front of the door. A note, typed, was pinned to it. She took it down.

"You won't catch me."

Nothing to say who'd printed the note. She ran out and saw Elektra, confused, looking at her. "Have you seen Toby?"

"No." Elektra sounded scared.

Tracy, angry, came up and showed her the printed note.

Elektra looked startled, about to say something, but replied, "No."

* * *

On her bed, Elektra called George. "George, have you done something to Toby?"

"Who?"

"The ginger kid."

"Oh him." George was about to laugh. Elektra couldn't believe how cruel he was. "He's fine. But tonight, you're helping. Got the dress and hat?"

Elektra has no choice. She knew that this was the most dangerous thing she'd done. She'd been terrified before. Now what would George do to Toby?

Elektra had to sort this out.

She decided both the boys George was involving wouldn't get hurt. He was just making her do a really stupid thing.

Meanwhile, Toby looked at where he was. He was anxious as to why he's come here. The last thing he remembered was someone strong picking him up.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Someone came over. A teenage girl.

"Don't be scared. Did George hurt you?" Toby had to run through his head to understand what she said

"No."

The girl then said, "He's just violent. I'm nicer, believe me. I didn't want George to do this. He just wants Elektra to obey him."

**So Toby's been kidnapped now. :o What did you think about this? Please review, or else I'll be upset. I'll update this even quicker because it's not a long story. It'll take you not much time to finish reading it.**


	4. Transgression

**Thanks breather89. I read your review for the second time and realised that it would be a good idea to change the storyline a bit now. Because you said it's too predictable, I'll change something in it so you can be entertained by this new version. You're right about the mystery blonde girl; it had me guessing and I was wrong anyway so... yeah, I bet no one finds out who it is until the end.**

**angelwhovian: OK then, I had no clue that your name was anything to do with that. Please continue reading this, I won't let you be disappointed.**

**Beautifully Mad: Sorry :( He had to get kidnapped for the fate of this book. I'll tell you one thing though; it does get better for him eventually. He'll be out at the end of the story intact. Maybe.**

**Invisible reviewers: OK, c'mon guys why can't you just review? It's a remake of someone's really good fanfiction so even if you don't like me, it's good to show what you think of it.**

At Elm Tree House, there was an unexpected ring on the doorbell. Tracy answered, wondering who it could be, and wasn't surprised at all. It was the man from the café in town. He looked angry. Tracy thought that she knew what had happened just by looking at his apoplectic facial expression.

"One of the kids just knocked over a stand in my shop. They flew into it when leaving with another one."

"I'm sorry, do you know who they were?"

The man answered, "No idea. But one was walking and talking funnily."

Tracy had an idea of whom they could have bee, "Liam! Frank!" Tracy called.

They came down, revealing themselves in the doorway.

The man was confused. "I'm not sure about that one," he pointed at Liam, "because he's about the height, but I'm pretty sure the second was a girl."

Tracy was curious. "So why do you think they were here?"

"I saw the girl enter. She looked scared."

"Well this is all we have so I'm afraid you must be mistaken. She shut the door.

She was confused. Who else could have been at the shop if they'd entered?

* * *

The teen looked at Toby. She had explained who she was and what she was doing with that horrible boy.

Toby asked, "Why did you bother staying with George?"

"Because he told everyone we were going to stay in a flat he's going to move into soon."

Toby continued to storm her with questions. "What are you doing with him in this? You're a kid, you can't go to prison. There's plenty of options for a lass like you to be doing instead of kidnapping kids like me."

She looked sad, as if she couldn't answer him. "I've been a care kid most of my life now. If I try and run away, he would hit me and leave me." She looked like she would cry but she had control of herself.

* * *

The Crime

Elektra looked at Liam. She was in her brown dress and hat, and he was in his jacket and pink top. "So, where 're we garn then?"

"Follow me," Elektra instructed. She smiled, despite her terrible decision to obey George. She hated doing this but with Toby being taken and George stalking her forever at stake, she wouldn't back out.

George was hiding in the van—he was too young to drive but he had sorted it out, or rather, stolen the van—round the corner. He had changed into his jacket and pink top, bought that morning. He just hopes that his Flower was having a better chance.

The girl looked at Toby from the hideout. "I'm sorry," she said, "but he insists you stay here."

Toby looked at her. He knew she was being made to do this, roped in as an accomplice. "What's George making Elektra do?"

"I can't say. But I will say that you'll definitely be free by tonight."

Elektra, her heart thumping, looked at the van at the end of the road. She knew George was there, she would be brave and hoped Liam forgave her. Then, as they turned, she heard the door sliding open. She didn't look round, not wanting to see it, as Liam was pulled in by his collar.

She heard him shouting and the van banged. Before, everything was quiet. Then, a tall figure in a baseball cap got out. He smiled at Elektra.

He was dressed like Liam, but it wasn't him. "Elektra, ready for you night in town?" he asked.

"Yeah." Elektra looked upset.

**Guys, how did you like that? I especially want to know what breather89 thinks. I know I didn't change much, but I should be doing that by the next chapter. I just added a bit more detail, and I change Liam's dialogue to make it sound more 'Cockney'.**


	5. Escaping & Arrest

**Thanks angelwhovian for your review.**

**Thanks Binnie-Bunny**

**Thanks Beautifully Mad.**

**Thanks hariot potterson. I see there are more invisible reviewers coming in.**

**Thanks breather89. I think I'm going to change some of the plot in this chapter.**

* * *

George put his arm around her. "I don't want to see a pretty girl cry."

"I'm not crying. What you're doing is the most unbelievable thing I've seen."

Meanwhile, Toby was sitting cross-legged, looking at the teenager. She was reading with a torch. "When we got to the flat he's having after he leaves, he told me I was to buy everything. All the food, the drink, he just expects me to wait in queues."

Toby groaned. He'd been hearing her go on and on about how unfair George was. "Cannae ye lit me go?"

"No. George says so. I don't want to keep you here but he said he'd hit me and leave me hidden until..." she stopped as she though of the things he did to her. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about him. But I do. It's horrible, being moved around. Not long after Tracy left I had to go to another home. I was moved around until I got to my new home and George is the only one nice to me at my home. The other kids teased me."

* * *

Elektra was at the restaurant. She pulled her hat down as the waiter left. George ordered. He was fitting into Liam's part, doping the accent, playing him. He had a chameleonic touch, fitting into any situation. He was ready for his alibi. "The waiter's coming. Act upset when I leave."

Elektra looked at him, so annoyed. If this would mean Liam would get free, she would play. When the waiter came back, George then stood. Knocking the food on the floor, George stormed out. Elektra ran after him, part acting, part worried for Liam.

"You can get them back home. I'm just driving Liam back to the Elm Tree and you can take him back to his room. He's knocked out but he'll wake up soon. Toby's in the attic. My flower's with him and I don't want you to disturb her. She'll let Toby go and you can go back."

At Elm Tree House, Elektra waited by the attic steps as she heard a key turn and the girls and Toby left. Toby looked startled after his ordeal but all right. The other girl just ran off, thumping down the steps.

Tee and Carmen were up. It was past their bedtime, but they just couldn't sleep. So they were going to walk. They were at the stairs when they noticed a figure right at the bottom. They had a torch. Tee stopped, scared. Carmen just watched.

"OK, how do I get out?" A teenage girl. But they had to run through their heads to understand what she was saying. They followed her. She was in the kitchen, shifting her arms along the counter for keys but she knocked over a cookie jar. Then Carmen felt it was the moment to turn the light on. They looked at the girl.

She felt so bad. She had to escape. "Stop!" The girl just grabbed the door, rattling it. It was locked. She was trapped. Then she saw the window was open. She smiled at the girls, darting over, pushing a chair in Carmen's way.

"What's going on?" Gina asked, as the girl climbed out of the window, pushing herself through the bushes.

"There was a girl here."

* * *

When the police had arrived, Mike was with Tee as she gave a description.

Mike asked, "Are you sure?" H remembered what Tracy had said earlier, about a boy and a girl wrecking the café and the girl walked strangely and he suspected something.

He also remembered something from town. Apparently, someone from Liam's class had called. "Yeah, I think I saw Liam by the station. He was arguing with someone else from class."

Mike asked, "What?"

"Yes. And he pushed him over. In front of a car." Mike couldn't believe this." "What happened?"

"They're in hospital."

Mike called, "Liam!"

Liam was waking up. He's had no idea of what happened. He remembered being pulled in the back of a van and being held down as a boy drugged him but nothing else. How had he got here? Mike was calling for him. Groggily, Liam went downstairs. He saw Mike and policemen.

"What's happened?"

"Liam O'Donovan, you are arrested for attacking another person and pushing them in front of a car."

Liam couldn't believe this. And after last time, when he's been given community service, he could go to prison As he was led away, Elektra looked from the window. What had happened? Furious, she called George for an explanation. "I've just seen Liam get arrested."

"Oh my, I might have pushed someone in front of a car."

Elektra was shocked. "He'll go to prison!"

"You said you would do what I said. Besides,no one will believe you or Liam."

Elektra was shocked. She just turned the phone off and sat down.

"That's not nice," the blonde teenager told George. She started to leave the van but George grabbed her arm. "You're nice, flower, but you're nothing without me."

**What did you think? I found this chapter great.**

**I think by the next chapter, we'd find out who the blonde girl is. Yay! And it's my birthday on Tuesday the 16th October, so maybe you''ll find out who it is. ;)**


	6. Telling Tales

**I'm saying this again, but happy 17th birthday to me. Last year, I was 16 for 366 days. I'm 17 for 365 days and it better be good. I'm going to college today, so I'm riting this really early. Please review.**

**Thanks angelwhovian.**

**Thanks Beautifully Mad. Wish me happy birthday now.**

**breather89, thanks, I do hope you can log in soon.**

**Thanks hariot potterson. Hope you enjoy.**

**In this chapter, you were meant to find out who the blonde girl is, but I delayed it so you would find out later on.**

That afternoon, Elektra knew she must tell. She was downstairs when the doorbell rang. She saw Tracy answering.

A tall blonde girl, covering her face with a balaclava.

"Excuse me?" Tracy asked.

The girl's voice was muffled. "Sorry, I can't show my face yet. All in good time. I have to tell you something, Tracy."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to say something that happened with some children here."

Tracy listened. The girl knew her name, so she must have known her from somewhere.

She explained what had happened. Tracy had to stop her.

"You're saying George made you keep Toby in the attic? And Elektra could have rescued him?"

The girl nodded.

"This is unbelievable. Where is he?"

The girl didn't know.

"When are you going to show your face? I _have to_ know who you are."

The girl replied, her voice still faint. "Please Tracy, not now. Not until after George is arrested. I can't let him know that I'm still here."

"Oh alright," gave in Tracy. "Don't run away or nothing, please."

* * *

When Tracy explained the situation to the police, they let Liam go. When he came back to Elm Tree, he looked around.

"Where is she?"

"Who, the blonde girl?" said Tracy. "I told her to stay here. She didn't listen to me, did she? We're going to have to find her, she has valuable information about the boy, George. She probably wanted to get away."

Liam was devastated that George could be so awful. He had got Liam into trouble, used Elektra, kidnapped Toby. This was incredible and he knew it. He later saw a van by the side of Elm Tree, with a boy in the front. He went over, being as careful as he could. From inside, when he approached, he heard someone shouting. The door was unlocked and so he opened it.

A teenage girl was on the floor with a boy a bit older than him, same height and weight, holding his fist over the girl as she cowered, terrified.

"Hey Liam." The boy didn't sound angry. He sounded as if he was naturally talking in a conversation. "My flower's been a bad girl. She told on me."

"Well, you've done bad things."

"Hey, I didn't kidnap Toby. I just made her drug him and take him to the attic."

Liam walked in, furious. "Leave her alone. She can't defend herself."

George then flung his fist out, trying to knock out Liam again, so he could take him away once more.

But Liam was fast. He ducked. George had flung so much force into hitting, he fell face flat.

Pulling the blonde girl up, Liam went out. Tracy was in the front garden as the two came around. The girl was covering her face with her hands.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

Liam explained, out of breath, what had happened to George.

"Liam, and you," Tracy said, "get inside, I'm calling the police."

* * *

Inside, the girl stared. She hadn't had much chance to do that when she was here. "This place is much better than my other home."

"What was your favourite?"

"This one. Well, I used to live here, and Tracy was here, too."

"You actually knew Tracy?" Liam asked.

"Yes. But she doesn't know who I am yet. I had to hide my face. I'll wait for her to come back, so she could know who I am now."

**Well, doesn't it get more interesting now? George has been caught, and the police are about to arrive. The blonde girl is going to reveal herself to Tracy, and wouldn't Tracy get a surprise.**

**breather89's version ended just a few lines after this, but i decided to end it, to make Elektra more of a role. Maybe Toby as well. Keep your eyes peeled, I added this special bit just for my 17th birthday. )**

**I hope being 17 is cool. Cos being 16 wasn't.**


	7. Blonde Girl

**I'm back guys. Sorry for taking over a week to update.**

**Thanks, Beautifully Mad. Yes, the blond girl is from the old series, you'll find out who she is now.**

**Thanks angelwhovian, my 17th birthday was OK.**

**Thanks luluboo1, so who did you think the blonde girl was when you wrote your review?**

Tracy was anticipating her meeting with the blonde girl that she had encountered. Walking back from the police station, she went inside Elm Tree.

The girl was still in the living room with Liam. They had their backs turned to Tracy, but Tracy could see that the girl was no longer wearing her balaclava.

"I'm here guys," Tracy announced, walking into the room and turning.

So who was this? Tracy looked at her properly.

"Layla?" She asked.

"Yeah, Tracy. Your hair looks different and you've grown." Tracy realised that her speech was hard to understand not because her face had been covered with a balaclava, but because she had CP.

"It's really you. I didn't know that you moved to another care home. Girls like you would have got fostered easy."

"It wasn't that easy for me," Layla explained. "They Moved me to two other places; the second one being where I met George. It's also the same one that Elektra went to, before she came here."

"Well, that sounds like a reverse serendipity story," Tracy said. "You knew Elektra before?"

"No," Layla shook her head. "But George showed me pictures of her to me. He had like, a strange obsession with her. Said he was going to return with her. That's why I had to take Toby into the attic. I couldn't help it; George was going to hurt me."

"I see," said Tracy. "Still, the police have to talk to you and Elektra. And you too, Liam, don't forget. Just remember, you haven't done anything wrong."

Tracy watched the police enter. "Layla?"

"I'm here." The blond girl got up.

"We need to talk to you. You won't get arrested for drugging a kid and hiding with him. Your social worker is waiting outside."

Liam and Elektra watched as Layla was driven away by her social worker. She was going somewhere better for her last year in care. Hopefully, it would be like Stowey House and she wouldn't fear anyone making fun of her again. It had been awful for her being with George. He had been her only protection and he hit her. Heorge had been arrested.

Liam and Elektra hoped he would never harm them or Layla again.

**breather89's version ended here, but I'm going to add an epilogue.**


	8. Epilogue - A visitor

**Last ever chapter! Thanks angelwhovian for your OMG comment.**

Elektra looked out of her window. Just one month ago, she was out there in danger. Right now, she was still thinking if there was any way that George would come for her. It was likely. After all, she didn't think he hated her. He never hit her, it was just his flower who he's threatened.

But had things changed? Was he seeking revenge on both girls now? They made a show of him to the police and he'd never been played before by any of his girls.

Elektra knew where he was. But the question was: dare she meet him again? She was still thinking, even though the drama was over.

"I won't tell Liam," she said. "He'd only worry about me.

* * *

_YOUTH DETENTION CENTRE 15+_

"George you have a visitor," Ms Stanhope called to me from the door of my room. She was the head of this centre.

"A visitor? For me?" I looked up at her. Then my thoughts sank. "Is it my appropriate adult? What does he want? I'm not gonna talk to him anymore."

"It's not your appropriate adult, it's a girl." A girl? "A blonde girl, that is."

Hm. Layla. She's coming back for more, is she? Well, I'll give her that. I'm flattered that she wants to keep in touch. Pity she doesn't know what I plan to do to her.

I let Ms Stanhope escort me to the visitor's room. There was no one in that room except for my blonde. She was behind a transparent screen, separated from me.

Ms Stanhope spoke to her through the airholes. "Hello, we sometimes record the conversation here, but otherwise, you have your privacy." I saw the blonde nod. Why wasn't she speaking? Was she still self-conscious about her condition?

Ms Stanhope left the room and I sat on the chair, opposite the girl. "Hi George," she said to me, speaking perfectly. This was not Layla.

Was that a wig, or was it dyed hair? I couldn't tell. Elektra's face was hiding behind the blonde coiffure. "Elektra! You came back for me!"

"Yes George. This was risky, but I had to see how you were doing."

"It's not going well," I said back to her. "I need to get out, and YOU'RE gonna help me escape. I'm going to change my whole identity and find Layla."

"No can do," said Elektra. She wasn't smirking, she looked a bit afraid of me, still. "You're horrible. You have an obsession with me, George. You need help. I know you showed Layla all my photos. You can't hurt me anymore."

"I never did hurt you," I said. "You were always loyal to me."

"I can't stay long, George. I'm not meant to be here anyway. I just wanted to know if you were mad at me or not."

Mad? I was livid! Elektra dares come here, and not to escape with me?

"You're helping me come out of here Elektra. I'm only 17, and we're gonna have a life together."

"In your dreams, you will," she replied, getting up.

I banged my hand against the glass. "Elektra! Wherever you are, I'll follow you. I'll get you one day. I wil ltry to hurt you if I ever. Now come back." Elektra looked back, her blonde hair becoming loose. Then she walked out of the room. I continued to pummel the glass, but it wasn't shattering."

Ms Stanhope came in. "George, stop it." She took me away, back to my room.

And I started to concoct my plan. I will, somehow, get her. No one has ever crossed me as bad as Elektra or Layla did.

C'mon George, it's time to think of your best scheme.

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm actually disappointed that it only got 19 reviews, where some other people write these mediocre/amateur pieces that get like, 10 reviews for each chapter.**

**But thanks everyone: angelwhovian and Beautifully mad who have reviewed nearly every chapter.**

**Special thank you to breather89 who gave me permission to put up this story, my own version of it.**

**And who knows? I might continue this story. Maybe George somehow gets out and hunts Elektra/Layla.**


End file.
